katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor's Revenge Pt1
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor's Revenge is the first episode of Season 6 and it's the 101st episode in the series. Plot At the Town hall, Katie Sandow made another successful acting by destroying Victor's life. Katie doesn't feel right about her adventure, things were a little to easy for her and she needs more fighting and more tricky so she visits Wallace for a new ideas and "discoveries" and Wallace thinks The Soul Robber will help her and Katie thinks its perfect and decides to leave town and search new ideas and puts Wallace in charge while she's away. Zeena The Zeti, Vicky and Lord Barkis Bittern knows Katie's leaving town and now they can bring back Victor Quartermaine. It's now 2nd of July of July and Emily throws a paper letter for Katie, then suddenly all people heard Victor's Laugh and Emily shouts "Hurry, Katie!". Katie returns back to her home town and the town was deserted. She meets some Victor's skeleton henchmen and they were not here and fights them. Katie heard someone inside the hall and went inside and he sees Victor Quartermaine's shadow and battles him, she sees the piece of a secret door and better need to find some pieces of door to see whats going on. She visits the girl shop and asks Kwan and Trixie Tang if the town was booby trapped and Kwan and Trixie ignores it and asks her to buy any upgraded weapons. The Gate was closed (even tho there was no gate) and she needs to find Stick The Badger and Remus Lupin to open the gate and they did by defeating some Victor's minions. Stick and Remus talks to Katie that Emily was kidnapped by Victor's Friends and Katie becomes and and tries to find her. Zeena, Vicky and Lord Barkis sees Katie and Zeena battles Katie and Katie defeats her. Katie meets Valerie Gray and she needs "help" to find 3 people for the search (Wallace, Mr. Carrigg and Mr. Dig) and she found them along with Gromit to Valerie. Valerie tells Katie that Emily was held in the burial chamber and Katie goes on a rescue to find her. Katie fights Victor's Giant spider and kills it and rescues Emily. Emily tells katie to go save Sonic The Hedgehog because she saw Victor in Sonic's tower and what he did to him. Katie finds Sonic's Tower but guarded by Shadow The Hedgehog but she'll give him biscuits to let her through and she goes to the gift shop before She defeated Zeena's Ghost. Kwan and Trixie said someone already sold the last biscuits and it was Stick and Katie begs for biscuits and Stick gives Katie 10 quizzes and succeed the quiz and gives it to shadow. He didn't tell Katie that Sonic's tower has shock laser and Katie needs to take it down or she'll be fried. She passed it and sees Zeena again and she gets some boulder(s) to crush Katie's body and she made it up and defeats Zeena again. She sees Sonic and his new brain and Sonic tries to kill her and Katie puts Sonic's old brain back o him back to normal and finds another piece of a secret door and Sonic gives Katie some speeding shoes for any electric treadmills or fighting enemies. Katie goes to Bugs Bunny and Hutch's carrot patches and Victor's Friends are destroy them. Vicky and Leena made a maze for Katiebut she passes it and fights Vicky and finds piece of a secret door and warns Vicky no more serving Victor and Vicky finger's cross behind and disobeys her. Remus Lupin was out of control with the tricycle from Zeena and Lord Barkis and Katie gets tool to stop him and Remus Lupin was saved and asks Katie a favour that Stick's Friends were in danger or something and so Katie searches for them and finds Silver The Hedgehog, Pink Panther, Cedric Diggory ghost and the Chipettes and they all explain about victor kidnaps the the Mayor, king or something becomes The "Midland, Michigan" King and Katie was frustrated and runs off to search for him, but they did give Katie the four keys to Sirius Black's House. Katie mad it to Sirius' House and finds him trapped in a cage and Katie unlocks him. Katie asks Sirius Black where is victor or his goons but it was just the goons and they are on top on Sirius' house. Katie will take care of them while he'll go with his friends and he does so. While Katie gets up top of Sirius Black's roof, she finds Victor's goon friends and Katie has no choice but to teach them a lesson and defeats them with their song. Katie gets ready and asks "who's first?", Vicky, Zeena and Lord Bakris jumps on a button and Takes Katie to a weird looking black place and she said "hmm? what's this place?" Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Bugs Bunny * Hutch * Victor Quartermaine * Stick The Badger * Vicky * Zeena The Zeti * Lord Barkis Bittern * Remus Lupin * Sirius Black * Phillip Wager * Chipettes * Some characters Songs * Victor's Song (Victor's Return) * Emily's Song * Sonic the Hedgehog's (Evil) Song * Hail to Mr. Victor Transcript Victor's Revenge pt 1 / Transcript Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Long episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance Category:Bugs Bunny's Appearance Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance